rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Casey Fearthainn
Appearance Casey is 5’6” young lady with green eyes and long ginger hair. She has a pale complexion, very lightly freckled, and a slim build. She has long thin legs, very skinny arms, piano fingers (which helps since she like to work with her hands). Her waist and hips are portionate to one another and her chest is rather large. Casey's hollow hole is below her breast and directly in the center of that area. Her mask covers her ear with a small point at the top like a fox. It's usually covered by her hair. Personality Casey loves you laugh. Being funny is a great way to make friends or at least with Casey. She does how ever have a very serious side. She isn’t the strongest physically but she does know how to use her mind. She wants to be apart of protecting her home but since she isn’t much of a physical fighter she tries to create ones in the lab. She has devoted her afterlife to create a strong being that would be triumphant in battle and protect her home. She is completely fascinated by biology and a little chemistry. She would love to experiment on anything with a heartbeat. As most do Casey gets lonely and longs for companionship. She wants to create and artificial arrancar assistant but hopefully she’ll make friends and not need to make her friend. Likes Rain warm and cozy places Children books knowledge creativity potatoes cute things Blue roses Dislikes dry places close minded people Feeling of loneliness Her death Her Parents History Casey was born as Lillian Erin Eakins on Wednesday April 16th, in Ireland 1698. She was the third child and the first daughter. As she grew up she couldn’t understand why her brothers were taught how to work the fields with her father and why she stayed in with her mother learning how to sew and cook. She always had a thirst for knowledge and wanted to know more. Her parents didn’t think reading was important for a little girl like Lillian so they refused to teacher her (Also because they couldn’t read). When she was 10 she had gone into town with her older brothers Rori and Nelson. Nelson didn’t care much for doing errands or spending time with his younger sister so he wandered off to play with his friends. But Rori loved Lillian and her enthusiasm about everything. They went into a store to get fabric for their mother. As her brother got the things their mother needed she wandered over and started talking to the shop keepers son, Alistair Keelin. They became friends and he promised to teach her how to read. He kept his promise and even lent her books to take home with her to read. She hide it from her parents who didn’t think that she needed to know how to read. They thought book and stories just filled her head with nonsense. When they were sixteen Alistair gave Lillian a blue rose saying “A flower that is almost as beautiful and vibrant as you are my love” in his own way of asking for her hand in marriage. Her parents disapproved but her brother Rori wanted her to be happy and helped them run away together even though he knew it would be the last time he ever saw his beloved sister. They married and before no time Lillian was pregnant with their first child. They were both so happy and excited for a child but only seven months into her pregnancy Lillian went into labor. After hours or pain a baby boy was born and Lillian had died. Alistair kept his promise and as her last with he named the baby boy Rori after Lillian’s brother who helped them run away to be together. Soul As a soul Lillian watched her beloved husband and son, she watched Rori grow, never being able to say “I love you” or to be able to hold her son. She had watched in agony as her husband buried her, as he laid a blue rose on her grave. The watching became too much for her, and without a Shinigami to guide her to the Soul Society, she became a hollow. Hollow As hollow Lillian suffered daily with the pain of her human life, devouring soul after soul. The only thing that made it bearable was to not think about it. That meant she could no longer stand to call herself Lillian Keelin so she crafted a new name for herself. Casey, an irish name meaning brave, would become her newly given name, and Fearthainn, her favourite irish word meaning rain, would become her surname. And thus Casey Fearthainn was born. Powers and Abilities Lacrimis caelum Release command: Cry Imber is a passive ability that creates a cloud with rain shower. This does not directly impact the opponent besides getting them douse in her water if they are within the cloud’s radius, but it does set up ways for her to attack her opponent with the water covering them. She can move the cloud as she pleases to try and hit her opponent with her water. This doesn’t have much effect on what she can do. It may be distracting but by now she is used to it. Aquam Calidam is an offensive ability that heats up Casey’s water to boiling point. This makes it so that all of the water that has made contact with her opponent's skin will start to increase heat at a rapid rate. The water will then start to turn to steam as it burns the opponent's clothes and flesh. Aquam Frigus is an offensive ability that cools Casey’s water to a freezing point. This makes it so that all of the water that has made contact with her opponent’s skin with start to decrease heat rapidly. The water with start to freeze thus forth limiting her opponent’s movement and burning their flesh. Gallery Casey Fearthainn2.jpg Casey Fearthainn10.png Casey Fearthainn9.png Casey Fearthainn8.png Casey Fearthainn7.png Casey Fearthainn6.jpg Casey Fearthainn5.jpg Casey Fearthainn4.jpg Casey Fearthainn3.jpg Category:Arrancar Trivia * Casey's theme song is My Version of "You Are my Sunshine" by Jimmie Davis * Casey's battle theme is A Whole New World (Aladdin Rock Version) - Stellar Kart * Casey was a fox hollow * Casey's favourite flower is a Blue rose